So Long, Chores !
Special Delivery is an episode of The Backyardigans from the second season. It is also the series' only Valentine's Day-themed episode. Characters Present *Chloe *Jet *Mac *Lovely Carrot *Carys *Mr. Classmath Summary Mac, Lovely Carrot, Jet and Chloe are a camp out gang called the C. Chore Chockers. Mr. Classmath is a travel-making teacher who is afraid of campers. While driving along in his private jet plane, he sees the C. Chore Chockers, gets scared and drives off. A pile of brand new course books falls out the back of his truck, which the C. Chore Chockers and Desert Guide Carys try to return to him. Unfortunately, now Tyrone thinks they are chasing him and want to steal his mail! Recap Chloe, Mac, Jet and Lovely Carrot are in the backyard wearing red bandanas. They introduce themselves to the viewer as the Do-Gooders, a motorcycle gang that loves helping people out. The characters sing For Us, Chore Rocks as they talk about what they do. The backyard transforms into a sandy desert landscape. As Uniqua, Tasha, and Pablo water the flowers on the side of the road, they sing a reprise of We Are the Do-Gooders. They each secretly sneak valentines into a mailbox for each other. The mailman, Tyrone, arrives in his mail truck and empties the box. He reads the names of the characters the cards are going to and inserts the valentines into his mailbag. Tyrone starts to drive while finishing the song I Never Fail to Deliver the Mail. He spots the biker gang and thinks that they are chasing him. Tyrone pushes hard on the pedals and drives at full speed but destroys some of the desert road pavement. Pablo says that Tyrone is a bad driver but Tasha and Uniqua do not listen since the mailman's bag has fallen out of his truck. Tasha picks it up and desperately attempts to give it back to Tyrone. She yells "Mailman!" repeatedly, hoping to get Tyrone's attention. Tyrone thinks that the bikers are trying to steal his mail, so he drives off quickly as Pablo tells them that Tyrone will never stop driving unless there is another mailbox on the street. When Tasha suddenly gets an idea, Pablo admits that he doesn't understand. Though it is not shown, before the next scene starts, the bikers create a fake mailbox and place it on the road Tyrone is driving on and they hide inside of it. Tyrone spots the mailbox and stops his truck. He walks out and puts his hand in the top mail slot while telling himself that its the biggest mailbox he's ever seen and three people could fit inside. The bikers try to hand Tyrone the bag but do not succeed. Tyrone walks away but hears footsteps coming from the "mailbox". He asks himself if it moved and Pablo comes out of the top slot, saying "It sure did!". The other bikers come out and angrily shout Pablo's name before pushing him back into the mailbox violently. Tyrone screams because he thinks the bikers are trying to steal his mail. Tyrone hops back into his mail truck and realizes that he is out of fuel. He drives to a gas station, just as the bikers run out of gas as well. They sing Gotta Gas It Up as they fill up their vehicles. They see each other and Tyrone runs back into his truck. He looks at the address on one of the valentines sent by the bikers. He attempts to drive to the Juice Box Joint in order to give the cards to who the sender sent them to. The bikers follow him to give him back the bag. The mailman spots them in his rear view mirror and steps on the gas harder. They come to a canyon. Tasha waves up the mail bag, causing Tyrone to think they stole it from him. The bikers and Tyrone jump over the canyon and Tyrone pulls the bag out of Tasha's hand. He then takes it to the Juice Box Joint and asks where Tasha, Uniqua, and Pablo are. The bikers all turn around and collect their cards. They explain to Tyrone how they did not steal his mail and it fell out of his truck, so they picked it up. Tyrone believes them. Uniqua asks if he got any valentines and he answers "No. I only deliver them." The bikers make him a valentine and sing Special Delivery. Tasha's stomach rumbles, to which Uniqua asks if there were more bikers nearby due to the sound. Tasha tells her that it was just her stomach and Tyrone invites the trio of bikers over to his house for carrot sticks. The bar transforms back into the backyard as the children sing the end song. They enter Tyrone's house and close the door behind them. They all open the previously closed door and shout "Grr!". The end credits for the episode start. Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Chloe (C. Chore Choker Chloe) *Jake Goldberg as Jet (C. Chore Choker Jet) *Jordan Coleman as Mac (C. Chore Choker Leader Marcus) *Leon G. Thomas III as Lovely Carrot (C. Chore Choker Carrot) *Ollie Vacom as Carys (Desert Guide Carys) See also *For Us, Chore Rocks *[[]] *Gotta Gas It Up *Special Delivery (song) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on DVD